


Overlap

by MissMartine



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMartine/pseuds/MissMartine
Summary: "What if there was only one choice, and all the other ones were wrong?""That says a lot. A lot, a lot, a lot, probably more than we should be getting into at this late hour..."A love scene from All Things, written from both perspectives, in the spirit of philosophical poetry that infuses one of my favorite episodes of the series. Also alludes to their discussion of what would eventually lead to William.Note: the title of this story was inspired by a line from the Ani DiFranco song Overlap. "I know there is strength in the differences between us, and I know there is comfort where we overlap." <3





	

It was saying a lot.

But not everything. That came later, after I’d awoken on your couch in the dark, made my way to your room and your slumbering form. At first I only thought to kiss your forehead, a blessing or a prayer: I wasn’t sure which. But when I drew back and saw your eyes glowing towards me, I felt something unlock in my chest, a final key. I couldn’t approach you fast enough. Your arms went around me and your mouth sought out mine and I wanted to weep at what I’d found, this midnight secret stirring my heart. Stirring my body next to yours, over yours, out of my clothing. My body knew what I wanted better than I did. I let it lead. A film of our life together so far ran fast-forward through my mind as we touched, all the suffering and success and funny half-chances to take things further - now acted upon at last. The culmination of seven years of your pull on me intensified until I was sure your fingers left trails of light on my skin, a bioluminescence I would not be able to explain in scientific terms.

This glow would not stay outside my body. One forgone conclusion after another, leading to you inside me with a focus you usually reserved for your personal quest, a quest of which I’d occasionally felt envious. No need for envy now. Your hands clutched mine, our fingers interlaced against the pillow, eyes locked. I rode you, Mulder, the path out of our pain. While you drove up between my hips, over and over, you rubbed your thumb across mine and a sweet ache built in my pelvis until I was coming, long and hard and full of you. I made a sound then, deep in my throat, that was only for you - I had certainly never heard it before. It was as though the wind blowing in the window had taught me these noises to breathe into your body, unseen, keening, with enough force to lift us both. Your climax blossomed from mine with a gasp and in our overlap, I could suddenly see that all our differences served only to paint a whole picture. I collapsed with your warmth spilling inside me, and a shiver went through me as I contemplated the mixed blessings that allowed us this further intimacy.

I breathed in the warm salt of your neck. You cupped me with both hands and gently slid out from under me, positioning us face to face on our sides, your fingers spanning my jaw from chin to ear. I felt as though you held my thoughts in your hand. And when I met your eyes again, your tender, searching gaze brought out the tears that had threatened earlier. How could we not be right here, making this beautiful, bruised, unconventional love? How could we not make every choice we had made? This conviction lent me the strength to invest a final confession in you, even as you brushed the wetness from my cheek. I watched your expression carefully as I whispered the thought that had grown inside me for months now. Your face showed your heart: love, generosity, a resounding yes. Before you even answered, I knew that my heart could beat for two.

x X x

It was saying a lot. I wanted the rest, the conclusion, the climax of us being here and now.

I had to wait. While you slept - until I slept - until I woke to the soft familiar press of your lips on my forehead. I waited, until you caught my eyes in the dark and saw what I wanted, saw the way to me. You fell into my arms and I could wait no more, I had to have you - the curl of your tongue hot in my mouth, the compelling secrets of your mind and your heart. I knew you better than anyone else, let you know me better too, but never like this, which made every touch at once familiar and breathlessly intimate. Seven years was too long, yet not long enough to prepare me for the force that was our incandescent desire. You were flames licking through your clothes, then cool milk running over my body, quenching my thirst. You were the most fragrant weighty blossom in my arms.

I wanted you to know that unlike in our previous work together, driven on a one-track mind, here I was content to be led. You were my work now, and I would follow you down any path you chose, Scully. That night you chose so eloquently, slipping over me, clasping my hands and holding me down while we searched for what we both needed. I felt my mind focus in blinding intensity on little details of you: the raw and pleading look in your eyes, the sweet stretch of your thumb, the span of your hips, ribs, clavicles. I wanted to fill each bone with pleasure. The arch of your back, of your moans, threatened to carry me away and when I felt the delicious spasm of your muscles around me, your pleasure brought mine to the surface, our contrasting minds bringing us full circle. I was awash in all I could sense of you, awash inside of you. Lapping through you. And when you trembled, and sank onto my chest, I felt your thoughts so keenly that I had to check in with you. I pulled you onto your side and took your beautiful face in my hand.

I found your eyes spilling tears that sparkled in the moonlight. I thought that of course, our pleasure would be spliced with pain, just as our genes had been spliced with foreign, alien, DNA. I thought that I would give anything I could, more than I could imagine, to spare you that pain. And I thought that every pain I had suffered was worth it, if it had placed me here. A life that no one else would choose, but the only life that I could live. With you. For you. I felt an answering sorrow in my own eyes, but stroked your tears away. Your voice came soft and steady, and I think I had been waiting for your request more than anything else, more than I’d realized. Yes. We would give our lives an even greater purpose. Born of love, devotion, and trust.

~fin~


End file.
